


Legends of the Sword: The Fluff Edition

by thatonecrazydramakid



Category: Legends of the Sword - Jasper Hunter Howlter
Genre: I hope I did the brotherly relationships right, I think Dom's surname is actually Younghardt but whatever, Other, Various Types of Relationships, Yes I Know I Am Posting A Metric Ton Today, also romantic fluff, fluff in general, maybe a little blood, no beta we die like warriors, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonecrazydramakid/pseuds/thatonecrazydramakid
Summary: I have this listed as ‘Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy (for Drabbles)’ in a particular blue notebook, but this won’t be a drabble for any chapter because I’m wordy. Essentially, I’m using a combo of 16-18 or so prompts for all the total chapters for the apparent main protagonists of LotS (Legends of the Sword). Because these kids deserve happiness.
Relationships: Dominic Hunter & Spencer Hunter, Nevaeh Windstrider/Micah Ward, Simon Noble/Naomi Fisher, Spencer Hunter/Willow Silver, Thomas Noble & Simon Noble, Thomas Noble/Lark Carpenter





	1. Sweater(/Jacket) Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Willow has a very comfy sweater and Spencer has a fluff-lined jacket. One day, both find said clothes in a very unexpected place. (I never said these would be good, you know.)  
> _+_+_  
> Ante-Notes: Random fact y’all may not want, but I was trying to do an LGBTQ+ AU of the main characters when I realised they’re all somewhere on the LGBTQ+ spectrum already (it’s not brought up until book 2, but considering the author came out last June on Instagram and subsequently vanished from all social media is probably why it’s not in book 1). Anyways, those doodles will be on my tumblr (same username as here, btw) eventually, and I think I’m going to take a break from TSatSS for a while. Sorry to all y’all who’ve waited so long but I want to get the trailer voiced and animated before continuing or I’ll never get anything done.  
> Comment/kudos/ask questions if you want!

“Is that mine?”

They both said it simultaneously, although nether meant to. Face flushing, Spencer ducked his head and avoided her gaze. Meanwhile, Willow could only stare at him. When she finally broke the silence, it wasn’t with a sharp reprimand like he expected.

“You look cute.” His face flushed even more and he half-smiled.

Awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck and replied, “So do you, Wills.” Glancing back up, he met her gaze and asked, “Enjoying the day off?”

“Pretty much, yeah. Hey, where did you even _find_ that sweater anyways?” While the (admittedly over oversized) sweater fell nearly to her knees, it fit him normally. If anyone were to ask her, she’d say it fit him really well. The burgundy-dyed cashmere, while a colour she had never seen him wear before, didn’t clash with his hair or eyes.

“You left it on one of the chairs. I was cold and—well, do you-do you want me to take it off? I’ll give it back, I promise.”

Walking over, she playfully nudged his arm and he stopped talking. “You look fine, Spencer.”

“You do, too.”

Fluffing up the white-puffed hood, she grinned at him. “You’ve said so. Heading to the library?”

“How did you—”

“I know things.” As they walked, he glanced her over. The jacket was dark brown (generally, he tried to stick to neutral colours—with his reddish brown hair, he never knew what looked right), and complimented her golden eyes rather beautifully, if he would say so. Smiling, he studied at her for a second before she glanced over and smirked. Looking away, he felt his face heat up again. “You know, you’re not very subtle at looking at people.”

Quickly, he looked for some way to change the subject. Thankfully, it wasn’t very difficult. She was _wearing_ a change of subject that was just in reach. “Did you steal my jacket from my closet?” There was a joking accusatory tone to his voice, and she stepped forwards, spun to face him, and tapped his nose with a coy smile.

“Maybe I did.”


	2. Wrestling Match (What A Creative Name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Micah and Nevaeh went from a wrestling/sparring match to being tangled in blankets and bandages. Not as sexual as it probably sounds, maybe a bit of tension during the match itself but all clothes stay on even if they’re moved a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to Nevaeh’s lineage, it is entirely plausible (and even hinted at) that they are genderfluid and pansexual. I do have support for both, considering a post by the author themselves featuring ten different characters wearing their pride flags on their shirts/jackets, as well as several different scenes in the book for different characters. The only person ‘m not sure about with their sexuality is Lark, so I’m just saying she’s either bi, pan, or poly, because there’s a difference between the flag she wears and what the book hints at with her preferences.   
> Now, on to the fic!

It was two thirty on a sunny summer afternoon, and they were sparring.

“Have I ever told you how cute you are when you’re looking fierce?” Micah commented, sending a rakish smile Nevaeh’s way through his defence position. They sent it back before striking, landing a blow on his arm.

Grabbing his wrist, they twisted his arm around and pressed up against his back, whispering in his ear, “Are you _actually_ trying, Micah, or are you just trying to get me to pin you on the ground?”

He twisted out of their grip and swept their legs out from under them, catching them with an arm around their waist. Smiling, he replied, “Can’t we have a _little_ fun, even if we are fighting?’

Grabbing his shoulder, Nevaeh flipped him and pinned him to the ground, sitting on his chest. “I thought we _were_ having fun.” They leaned closer, gently running their fingers down his cheekbone. Wrapping an arm around their waist, he held their hazel-green gaze and threw his weight up and sideways. They both hit the mat and Nevaeh yelped.

“Did I hurt you?” Letting go, Micah sat up. Taking their chance, Nevaeh tackled him, grabbed his wrists, and slammed him into the mat, faces inches apart.

For a few seconds, they both laid there, panting. With a smile, he mused, “I think you win. Where’s the hurt.”

Sitting up, Nevaeh crossed their arms and replied, “I’m fine.” Glancing over, their face flushed when they saw how he was typing into his gauntlet. “Are you hacking into my med scans?!”

“Yup.” Glancing over, he scooped them up and started carrying them towards his room. “Don’t worry, I’ll help treat you.”

Laughing, they pretended to be faint, placing a hand on their forehead and announcing, “Oh, doctor, I’m so scared.” Flopping against his chest, they closed their eyes and added, “Why do you smell so nice?”

“I took a shower?” Kicking his door open, he set Nevaeh down on the bed and went to the medical kit. Grabbing it and sitting next to them, he gently tugged their shirt up and away from the injury. “What happened?”

“Daybreaker leaned while I was cleaning her hooves and squished me against the door. No worry about tetanus—the nails were put in an hour before.” Settling into the pillows as he studied the injury above their hip, they met his gaze. “I meant to stop by when it happened yesterday, but it stopped bleeding and I kind of forgot about it.”

“Don’t apologise to me—you’re the one who’s hurt.” Having finished cleaning the cut, he taped a bandage over the area, smiled, and kissed the injury. “Feel better?” Face flushing, they nodded and he straightened up. “I’ll go and get you some— _ah!”_

Nevaeh yanked him down next to them, arms around his waist. “Cuddles. You’re getting me cuddles. Right now.” Pinning him to the covers, they closed their eyes and settled into him.

With a half-smile, he rolled his eyes good-naturedly and settled back too, asleep in minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s longer than the last one! On to the next chapter! (Which will be written either tonight or tomorrow, if I can.)

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t judge me I was sick when I wrote this (I still am, everything with this note was written within the same two days or so). I never said it’d be good fanfiction anyways. Anyways, so up next is probably Micaeh (what? I’ve nicknamed all of the ships myself, and it’s one of the things I enjoy about being the only active fandom member at the moment. Micah and Nevaeh are Micaeh, leave me alone).   
> Working on drawings of this chapter (and probably the others) to eventually post on my tumblr. It's easy to find, just look up the same username. (Who even reads these? I'm no one special.)


End file.
